The Noose Around Your Neck
by Saoirse Driscoll
Summary: A companion piece to "In the Business of Misery". After the twins leave for New York, Laura has to keep going through her life. Implications for future Connor/OC.


A/N: This series of scenes was originally intended to go into chapter 12 of "In the Business of Misery", however, wonderful intelligent betas inform me it doesn't really fit well, disrupts the flow, etc, etc. As a result, I now have a companion piece that I can post for Valentines Day! Whoo and yay!

Just don't expect flowers and chocolate.

This was not originally a songfic, but my love for "The Cave" and Mumford & Sons over-ruled my long standing no songfic rule. I think it fits well with the theme, ergo, I shoved the lyrics in various places because I felt like it. Plus, anything I can do to introduce more people to the awesome that is Mumford & Sons is well worth it.

So we're clear, I own nothing, not the song and most certainly not the Irish twins, no matter how much I might wish it.f

**Noose Around Your Neck**

~^|*|^~/\~^|*|^~

It's empty in the valley of your heart.

The sun it rises slowly as you walk

Away from all the fears and all the faults you've left behind.

The harvest left no food for you to eat,

You cannibal, you meat-eater, you see,

But I have seen the same, I know the shame in your defeat.

~^|*|^~/\~^|*|^~

"Hey Murph!" Connor called from the kitchen, returning the phone to its cradle.

"Aye?" The dark haired man replied distractedly, not looking up from the television.

"Laura jus' called," Connor said, walking towards the couch. "Said she'd like us ta come out tonight and meet this new fellow of hers."

"She's got a guy?" Murphy looked up, the program he had previously been engrossed in forgotten.

Connor snorted at his twin's expression. "Aye, said she met him at the bar when she went out with her friends," he grinned. "And she wants us ta be _nice_ ta him."

"Fuck me," Murphy picked up the remote, flipping through channels.

Connor picked up his coat. "Come on Murph, let's go and meet this man. We're lucky she's still speaking to us after how long we've been gone."

Reluctantly, Murphy shut off the tv. "When an' where are we meeting her?"

"McGuinty's, in about a half hour," Connor glanced around the room, plucking Murphy's coat out from under a pile of dirty laundry and tossed it to his twin. As they made their way down the dirty hallway and into the street, Connor pulled out a crushed box of cigarettes, helping himself to one, then offering the box to his twin. They had barely secured a place at the bar when Laura showed up.

"She looks good," Murphy said, taking a long drink from the mug in front of him.

Connor had to agree. Dark hair swept up and away from her face, red shirt accenting the tone of her skin, Laura had done some growing up while they had been away. Beside her was who Connor could only assume was her man. Sandy hair and rail thin, the man reached out, intertwining his fingers with Laura's, and Connor felt a sharp twinge seeing the glowing smile on her face as she looked up at him. He didn't like this bastard. The man leant down and gave Laura a chaste kiss, and unable to look away, Connor could see the faint blush on her cheeks. Now he **really** didn't like this man.

"Connor, Murphy!" Laura called across the pub. "I'm so glad you guys could make it!" Pulling the sandy-haired man over to the booth, Laura's smile could've split her face. "Marc, these are my two best friends, Connor and Murphy. Guys, this is my boyfriend, Marc." She slid into the booth, and Marc sat down beside her, offering his hand to shake. Murphy grinned and shook proffered hand heartily. Connor was more reluctant, but also shook his hand, flashing a bright smile.

"First round on me," Connor said, standing. "Ye fine with Guinness Marc?"

"Oh, thank you, but I don't drink beer," he replied. "Just some water if you don't mind."

Watching his brother stalk to the bar, Murphy winced at the awkward silence that descended, making a note to talk to Connor about his behaviour later. "So, Marc… are ye from Boston?" He asked, breaking the silence.

The thin man nodded. "I was born and raised in the city. I've been all around, but there's really no place like home. What about you and your brother? I can tell by your accent that you're not exactly from around these parts," he chuckled slightly to himself. Laura and Murphy exchanged a confused glance.

"We're Irish," he said, raising an eyebrow. "We moved here some time ago. I'd guess about five or so years back?"

"Sounds about right," Connor agreed, returning to the booth. "Two Guinness," he said, placing the drinks on the table. "A rum and coke for the lady, and some _water,_" the word might as well have been bull piss for the way Connor spoke it. "Fer ye, lad."

Murphy nudged his twin with an elbow as Connor resumed his seat, and gave him his best impression of Ma's "behave ye little shit" look. Connor glared in response, his meaning clear. The silent conversation was interrupted when Marc choked on his water.

"Are you alright?" Laura asked, eyes wide.

Marc nodded, face red as he sputtered.

Connor's lip twitched and Murphy raised an eyebrow, looking between the two men. Marc looked directly at Connor, blinking hard, his face still flushed. Connor tilted his head, ever so slightly, and took a drink of his Guinness, his blue eyes never leaving Marc's brown ones. After a moment, Marc's gaze narrowed and he raised his own glass to his lips, taking a deep draught. He struggled with the mouthful of the fiery liquid, but ultimately won the battle.

After some light chatter and general catching up, it was Connor again who offered to buy the round. After checking around the table, he looked to Marc. "Would ye be likin' any more o'that water there Marc?"

"Uh, no, thank you," Marc said hastily, cheeks flushed and eyes slightly unfocussed.

Connor chuckled as he walked away, hearing Laura ask why Marc he wasn't drinking his water. It had been an expensive joke, but well worth it.

"Oi, Doc!" He waved a hand to catch the bartender's attention. "Another two Guinness, an' one rum an' coke."

Returning to the booth, he pushed Laura's drink across the table to her, only to be met by a frosty scowl. 'What?' He mouthed over to her, but she ignored him, excusing herself to go to the bathroom. She directed sharp glares to both twins, who smiled innocently at her and Connor waved her off.

Once she was out of eyesight, Murphy slid into the seat beside Marc, draping an amiable arm across the tall man's shoulders, ignoring his alarmed look. Connor pinned the man with an iron cold stare, lacing his fingers together over the top of his pint.

"Is this the part where you threaten to break my kneecaps if I hurt Laura?" Marc quipped, previous alarm turning to annoyance.

"Ah, we'd never break yer knees!" Murphy chuckled, slapping the man on his back. "We'd just fuckin' kill you."

Connor remained silent, gaze dark and promising all manner of horror.

Marc shivered in spite of his previous confidence. "I assure you, my intentions with your friend are nothing but honourable. I swear it."

"Ye met her at a bar, aye?" Murphy asked.

"Yeees…"

"So how could yer attentions be anythin' but dishonourable?" Connor demanded. "Ye were out trollin' for women."

"Look, I was straight forward with her-"

"What, ye said 'Nice shoes wanna fuck'?" Connor interjected sarcastically and Murphy covered an amused snort with a cough.

"No! Of course not!" Marc was growing more flustered, and Connor inwardly enjoyed his discomfort.

"So yer not interested in fuckin' her?" Murphy asked, still deceptively innocent.

"Yes. Wait, no, that's not what I meant," Marc stammered "I would very much want to – I mean, fuck!" He covered his face with a hand and sighed. "That was the alcohol talking," Marc looked up at Connor and grinned wanly. "Dirty trick there man, switching my drink."

Connor's only reaction was to shrug, his dark expression turning smug.

"Ye switched his drink?" Murphy asked, chuckling. "Ye fuckin' ass. Laura'll be pissed if she finds out."

Connor rolled his eyes in reply, and looked over at the bar, as if anticipating her return. Marc watched Connor cautiously, a smile growing on his face.

"You're afraid of her," he stated finally.

"What?" Connor's head whipped around to glare at Marc. "Go on outta that!"

"For all this good cop, bad cop routine you two have worked out, you're scared of her!" Marc shook his head in amusement. "Look, I get that you want to look out for her, but she's a grown woman. She can make her own decisions."

Connor bristled, and Murphy recognized the imminent disaster that was brewing. "Connor. _Connor._" When he finally had his twin's attention, Murphy tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, holding his brother's gaze until Connor understood. In the end, Connor looked away, a bitter grimace on his face, and Murphy shook his head, taking a sip of his beer.

"We're not afraid **of** her, we're afraid **for** her," he said.

"And I'm telling you that you don't need to be," Marc defended.

Murphy sighed as Marc refused to get the point, and Connor growled, swinging back around to face the thin man. "How long have ye known this girl?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"How long have ye fuckin' known Laura?" Connor repeated.

Marc quickly did the math in his head. "A couple of weeks? Jesus Christ man, chill the fuck out."

"We've known her for a handful of years now," Murphy said softly, standing.

Marc's expression relayed he understood.

"Aye," Connor agreed with what he saw in Marc's eyes. "So don't ye be comin' in here thinkin' that ye know what's best fer **our** friend."

The table fell silent, and Marc took a drink of the vodka, making an odd sound an odd noise. "This stuff tastes bloody awful."

Murphy laughed. "Aye, that's why yer not supposed ta drink it straight."

Connor ignored the Bostonian entirely, preferring to look out over the bar.

After another moment of silence weighing heavily on the table, Murphy asked, "How did ye manage ta get Doc ta give ye that much of that shite anyway Conn?"

He snapped back from wherever he had been. "Paid 'im forty fer the glass of it."

Murphy rolled his eyes, chuckling.

Marc was flabbergasted. "Forty bucks for a single glass? That's ridiculous!"

Connor shrugged, tone disdainful. "T'is good shite that is. Ye pay fer what ye get."

"But forty bucks…" Marc shook his head. "just for a joke? You guys either really love practical jokes, or you must make more money than I do."

Murphy nudged Connor as Laura made her way back to the table. "Took ye long enough!" the dark haired man teased, and she rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm sorry boys, but we've got to go. We've got dinner reservations, and we're almost going to be late as is." Laura hugged Murphy, then beckoned Marc to her with a simple gesture of her hand. "Oh, and Connor? When I asked you to be nice, I didn't mean switch his water with vodka."

"I… don't know what yer talkin' about."

"I can smell it Connor, my nose is better than you think."

Connor sent her a charming grin, and she sighed in exasperation, unable to stop the smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Turning to her Marc, she jabbed him in the shoulder to get his attention. "I trust you're not too drunk to give directions?"

"Cabbies don't need directions around here," Murphy said.

Marc looked like he was about to answer, but Laura interjected. "No, he's got a limo."

Connor raised a sceptical eyebrow. "_A limo_?"

"Uh huh. We're going to some fancy four star restaurant up town," Laura replied, brightening with anticipation.

Marc however looked like he wanted to bolt.

"Laura, honey?" he interrupted. "We've got to get going, the reservation is at seven," he gently grabbed her arm and started to steer her away from the table, not looking either man in the eye. He had the decency to sound abashed.

"Oh, right. Sorry for dashing out on you guys, I'll make it up to you – movie on Sunday?"

"Right," Connor replied.

"Bye Laura," Murphy waved as she disappeared out of the door.

"A man complainin' about forty bucks for vodka and then getting a fuckin' limo for a date," Connor grumbled bitterly as he looked into his glass. "I think we've been had."

~^|*|^~/\~^|*|^~

But I will hold on hope,

And I won't let you choke

On the noose around your neck.

And I'll find strength in pain,

And I will change my ways.

I'll know my name as it's called again.

~^|*|^~/\~^|*|^~

Sunday couldn't come soon enough for the MacManus brothers. When Laura finally did arrive on that afternoon, Murphy ushered her into the living room, seating her on the couch across from Connor before taking a seat next to his twin.

She looked between the two grim-faced men with her usual smile. "What's all this about?"

They looked at each other, and Connor nodded, indicating that Murphy should be first to speak. "**This** is about yer boyfriend."

"What about Marc?"

"He's a ponce," Connor spat.

"Connor!" Laura was taken aback by the hatred in her normally kind friend's voice.

Murphy interjected before Connor could continue. "What my brother is trying ta say is that he lied ta us."

Laura waved a hand. "He was worried about fitting in with you guys. He was anxious, so he made a few things up."

"Ye don't just make shite up when ye're meeting friends of friends," Connor pointed out with stern eyes.

"Connor…" Laura sighed. "Listen. He's a great guy, he was just nervous. Really."

"I'm jus' not sure how much of what he's tellin' ye is true Laura," Murphy spoke up, reaching to place a hand on her knee.

"You don't need to be worried guys, I'll be fine."

"An' how much d'ye know about this guy Laura?" Connor needled.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Connor, fuck off."

"I'm serious Laura, how much d'ye know?"

"That's none of your business Connor," her voice grew sharper, and she bit off the end of the sentence.

Murphy winced. This wasn't going as planned.

"If we've got the wrong image," he cajoled, "why don't ye tell us about him, help us get ta know him better."

She narrowed her eyes at him before speaking. "He's charming, funny, and considerate. He's always looking out for me, and refuses to let me pay for anything myself. He's an only child of a rich investor. His family owns a rather large house in one of the more exclusive areas of Boston, and can be traced back to the first colonists."

Connor shook his head. "That's not what he told us."

"Maybe it's because he doesn't trust loud, bull-headed Irishmen!" She shouted, getting to her feet.

Connor jabbed a finger in her direction. "Can't ye fathom that he's not actually interested in ye?"

Murphy closed his eyes. Shit was going to hit the fan now.

"I beg your fucking pardon?!"

Murphy reached out a hand to try to stop his brother from bumbling further into dangerous territory, but it was too late.

"Oh, don't be so fuckin' blind! He met ye at a bar, what the fuck d'ye think he wants from ye?"

Laura's mouth fell open. She took a deep breath and clenched her jaw. "So you're saying that all men who go to clubs want nothing more than sex?"

"Aye, that's exactly it," Connor nodded, pleased to get his message across.

"You're full of crap, you know? You're a fucking hypocrite!" She snarled, eyes flashing.

"What the fuck?!" Connor jumped up, looming over her. "Here I am, tryin' ta look out fer ye-"

"I'm not a fucking child!" She stood fast enough to move the couch she had been sitting on, defiantly staring Connor straight in the eye. "And I don't need this from you! From either of you!"

Connor followed her to the door. "Ye meet a guy at a bar, and jus' _decide_ ta date him without knowing a thing about him. I think that alone warrants lookin' after ye!"

"Fuck you Connor!" She shoved his shoulder. "Just because I'm with someone for a change and you're not does **not** mean you get to ruin this for me!" She wrenched open the door and stormed out.

"Fine!" Connor shouted after her retreating form, slamming the door hard enough to knock down a tower of beer bottles in the other room.

"Guess we aren't watching that movie," Murphy said to himself, sinking a little further into the couch.

~^|*|^~/\~^|*|^~

Cuz I have other things to fill my time.

You take what is yours and I'll take mine.

Now let me at the truth which will refresh my broken mind.

So tie me to a post and block my ears,

I can see widows and orphans through my tears.

I know my call despite my faults and despite my growing fears.

~^|*|^~/\~^|*|^~

A few days later, Murphy called to apologize and Laura agreed to come over to watch a movie with them after a lot of convincing. After sending a stern glare to Connor, she collapsed onto the couch, kicking off her boots and removing her scarf.

Connor approached her hesitantly while Murphy was in the kitchen fixing popcorn. "Is that what ye really think?" His voice was soft and incredulous.

"What?" When she saw what was behind his eyes, she avoided his gaze, instead counting the threads in the couch.

"That I jus' want ta ruin yer relationship," he elaborated.

"Oh," Laura looked down at the carpet and nodded. "Yeah."

"Ye actually… Laura," Connor sighed, kneeling next to her. "I'm doin' this because I'm worried about ye, ye stupid girl."

"Stop it." She cautioned.

"C'mon Laura, ye've got ta know that I'm only tryin' ta look out fer ye."

"And I told you that you don't have to Connor," she replied as she tried to fold her scarf. Connor held out a hand to offer his assistance, but she angrily pushed it away.

He held up both hands in surrender. "Alright, alright, I'll not touch ye. But ye need to at least listen ta me. He's not good for ye, he won't treat you proper."

"Proper like you would?" She scoffed, bitter resentment rolling off of her in waves.

"I didn't mean-"

"Fuck off Connor!" She grabbed the door and yanked it open.

He closed it with a hand and looked down at her, blue stare boring holes through her determination. "We've got a film ta watch."

"I'm not really in a mood to watch a movie right now, thanks to you. I'm just going to go home."

"Without yer boots?" He chuckled.

She scowled at him, and tried to force her feet into the uncooperative boots. Her foot slipped and she found herself off balance, floor rushing up to meet her.

Connor's arm grabbed hers a split second before she touched the floor, and he lowered her gently to the ground. Letting go, he crouched down beside her, looking her in the eye until she was forced to look away. "Are ye done now?"

She swallowed painfully, her mouth suddenly feeling very dry. "You can be such an asshole Connor."

He just rolled his eyes, and steered her over to the couch. "Aye, but I'm an asshole that wants the best for you. Murphy too."

"Hey, don't get me involved in this," Murphy warned as he came out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in one hand, a beer in the other.

Connor aimed a haphazard punch over Laura's head towards Murphy's shoulder. Murphy retaliated with a slap to the back of the head.

"Enough!" Laura intervened before Connor could retaliate, splitting up the twins and rescuing the popcorn before their antics could knock it to the floor. "Movie," she pointed towards the dark television screen. "Murphy, turn the stupid thing on."

"T'isn't stupid, and why me?" He protested, a handful of popcorn half-way to his mouth.

"It's stupid because I can't work it, and you because you were last to sit down. So, neeyah," she stuck her tongue out at him in a rare display of childishness which matched his own.

He chucked. "Alright, alright. Keep yer knickers on."

~^|*|^~/\~^|*|^~

But I will hold on hope,

And I won't let you choke

On the noose around your neck.

And I'll find strength in pain,

And I will change my ways.

I'll know my name as it's called again.

~^|*|^~/\~^|*|^~

"You've got to understand where I'm coming from though," Marc implored.

Laura threw her arms in the air. "No, I don't understand it at all! What is it you have against them?"

They had been having a peaceful, romantic date. Laura had invited Marc over to her apartment, she had lit a candle, made him dinner, brought out a nice bottle of red wine. Then the topic of the twins came up and ruined the evening.

"They're Irish, and you know what those people are like. You have no idea what they might be tied up in – I don't trust them."

"They're not tied up in anything!" She stood up from the table with her dishes in hand. "And I don't see what being Irish has to do with anything – there are plenty of crazy people who are born here every year."

"Yes, but they're normal crazy people."

"_Normal_ crazy people?" She paused as she put her plate in the sink, turning her head to look at him.

"That's not the point. Laura, I don't want you to be hanging around them, they're not normal."

"So they're weird crazy people."

"Laura!"

She cleared his dishes away, moving back into the kitchen. "I am not going to let you tell me who I can and can't see! They're my friends. Deal with it."

A moment later she felt him behind her. "Please can't you even consider my perspective?" He whispered in her ear, making her shiver as the warm air against her ear and neck sent shocks down her spine.

"No," she shook her head. "Because that would mean agreeing that there's something wrong with them. There isn't."

"Fine," he moved away, voice formal and cold. "Thank you for dinner, and good night." The door of her apartment closed a moment later, leaving Laura alone. She slumped against the sink, exhaustion overcoming her.

~^|*|^~/\~^|*|^~

So come out of your cave walking on your hands

And see the world hanging upside-down

You can understand dependence when you know the makers' hand.

~^|*|^~/\~^|*|^~

Over a month after they had sat down with Laura, Connor had gone out to pick up more cigarettes, returning to find Murphy plastered to the cupboards by the sink in the kitchen, and Laura running around and through all of the rooms, cleaning everything in sight in a total frenzy.

"Laura?" Connor tried to talk to her, and took a step back as she bowled right past him, muttering under her breath with a cloth in her hands. He looked at Murphy for an answer, and his twin just shrugged, eyes wide in disbelief as he watched Laura snatch a beer can from the pile, dust it, then place it back.

Connor grabbed Murphy, and pulled him into their shared bedroom. "What the fuck is she doin'?"

"She's fuckin' cleaning."

"I can see that y'idiot," Connor smacked his twin. "No, I want ta know **why** she's doin' this."

"Why don't ye fuckin' ask her instead of hitting me?" Murphy smacked Connor back.

"I already tried that."

Murphy paused as Laura sailed by, muttering under her breath about a broom. "Why don't ye try again?"

Hesitantly, Connor edged out into the main room, hearing the clatter from the kitchen as Laura started to clean the pile of dishes left in the sink. "Uh, Laura?" He could hear her humming a song under her breath, but couldn't tell what it was. Connor stood in the doorway. "Laura?"

She didn't look up, moving plates through the soapy water like a machine. Connor moved closer, placing a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, splashing him with soap suds as she turned around.

"Oh, shit, sorry Connor!" She dropped the half cleaned dish into the sink behind her and tried to wipe the soapy mess off of his grey shirt. He stayed her hand with his own, forcing her to look up at his eyes.

"What's all this about then? Why are ye cleanin' our place like crazy?"

She licked her lips nervously. "Well, I'm going to see Marc tonight. He said that it was a special occasion. I'm just… nervous. I need something to do"

"Ye shouldn't be nervous," Murphy chuckled. "When are ye meetin' with him?"

"In a couple of hours. Said something about a park," her enthusiasm was written all over her face.

"Alright, well, ye'd best be getting' ready. It takes ye girls fuckin' five hours ta get dressed an' all that," Connor teased, and Laura swatted at him, smiling. As she stood at the door to leave, Murphy caught her arm gently. "Tell us how it turns out, alright Laura?"

"Sure!" She grinned brightly as she left the apartment.

~^|*|^~/\~^|*|^~

So make your siren's call and sing all you want

I will not hear what you have to say.

Cuz I need freedom now.

And I need to know how

To live my life as it's meant to be.

~^|*|^~/\~^|*|^~

As the sun started to set, there was a pounding at the door. Curious, Connor stood up from the couch, and walked over. He opened it to find Laura standing on the other side, face red, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Laura? Wha-?" He was cut off as she clung to him, sobbing anew. Unsure what to do, he patted her back, whispering soothing noises in her ear. "Come now Laura, let's get ye settled down," he led her toward the couch, catching Murphy's eyes and nodded to the still open door.

For a long moment, all Connor could do was sit and stare at the distraught girl who was curled up on his lap. As her tears quieted, he gently tipped her head up so he could look at her face, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "Laura, what happened?"

"I – I told Marc I loved him," she whispered, picking at a loose thread on the arm of the couch.

"What did he say?"

She looked at him, eyes full of pain and she took a deep breath. "He… told me that he felt that we were going in different directions." A rueful, bitter expression crossed her face as she recalled the exact words Marc had used. "That we should 'see other people'."

"He broke up with you?" Murphy asked incredulously from behind the couch.

"Yeah," she muttered, sniffing.

"What? Why the fuck did he go an' do that?" Connor shook his head in puzzlement.

"You guys," she replied hesitantly.

"What?" The twins demanded in unison.

"Well, he said that I was hanging around with you guys all the time, and it was just plain weird. Plus he didn't trust you two."

Murphy spoke first. "What the fuck? What kind o' arse is this guy?!"

"A ponce. Now calm the fuck down Murph," Connor replied with a roll of his eyes. "Nah, this doesn't make any sense. Laura, how long were ye two datin' for?"

She paused for a moment, scooting off Connor's lap to sit beside him. She looked skywards and mouthed words to herself while the twins waited patiently. "Nearly two months."

"Huh." The fair-haired man leant back further into the couch, a hand on his chin while he looked off into the middle distance. Unexpectedly, he pinned Laura with a steely eye. "Did ye have sex with him?"

"W-what?" Laura stuttered in shock.

"Marc," Connor clarified. "Did ye fuck him?"

"No…" She trailed off, seeing the look that the twins exchanged. "What, is that important or something?"

"Definitely a right arse Connor," Murphy sighed, and bounded over the couch, sitting beside a surprised Laura. He clasped her shoulder with a hand, looking directly into her eyes. "Let me an' me brother explain this for ye."

"Ye see Laura, men are like…" Connor trailed off, and Murphy picked up.

"Like dogs."

"Not quite what I was goin' for, but it'll work. Alright, so men are like dogs, and they like sex. A lot. In fact, ye may have noticed that both Murph and I are awful fond of it."

Laura sighed. "Yes, but there are **decent** guys out there."

Connor snorted, and Murphy stifled a laugh. "Alright there Laura. Ye can keep dreamin' in that padded world of yers."

"Oh fuck you Murphy," She shoved him playfully.

"Like I was sayin'," Connor grinned at the two of them. "When ye deprive any creature of their basic desires for too long, they get…"

"Antsy," Murphy supplied.

Connor nodded. "Aye, antsy. They have an itch so to speak, an' they're wantin' ta scratch it."

Laura rolled her eyes. "I don't care what you say, all guys aren't the same!"

Murphy pinned her with a sarcastic look. "Laura. They really, truly are."

She crossed her arms in retaliation, glaring at the blank tv. "So what you're saying is that all men are pigs."

"Aye, pretty much," Connor nodded.

"But you two are men," she looked over at him, both eyebrows raised in defiance.

"Keenly observed." He replied drily. "What of it?"

"Then logically…" She looked at his face, and saw him struggling to contain his laughter. "Argh, forget it."

"Oink," Murphy chuckled, standing up. "Ye shouldn't be such an arse Conn. D'ye want a beer Laura?"

"No," she whined.

Connor smacked Murphy's arm as he passed. "Get me one too." He turned back to Laura. "Look, if Marc isn't willing ta get his head outta his arse for long enough ta see what an amazing girl ye are, then it's his loss, not yers. I'm sure one day ye'll be able to find a decent guy, who's patient an' all that shite. Ye just haven't yet."

"No I won't," Laura muttered out from between her hands. "If all guys are the same then why should I even bother?"

Connor hit his forehead with a hand. This had not been what he had wanted to have happen. "Ye can't jus' give up 'cause things didn't work out this time Laura."

"Connor," she spoke bleakly, tears budding at the corners of her eyes. "I am **never** going to find a decent guy."

He sighed, and shook his head. "Fine, forget I even tried. Whatever makes ye happy."

"Hey, I didn't mean-" She started to protest, but Connor cut her off.

"No. The pity parade gets checked at the door. I am not going ta deal with you feelin' sorry for yerself because Marc's been a twat. It's ridiculous. This wasn't yer fault, he's just an idiot. Alright?"

"Alright," she mumbled back to him.

"Hey, are either of you hungry?" Murphy's muffled voice came out of the kitchen. He received two unhelpful grunts in reply. "I'll take that as a yes then. We've got a few boxes of Chinese, and … well, this is a moldy pizza. I don't think anyone wants that."

Connor cracked a grin, getting off the couch. "I dunno, is it as bad as Laura's 'Pizza Demon'?"

"Look, I never ate that-"Laura followed him into the kitchen, and looked into the pizza box, holding her nose against the smell. "Oh, yeah, that's a gross pizza. Get rid of it." The last remnants of the food were nearly undistinguishable from the furry blue and green mold that covered it.

"Ye sure ye don't want ta keep it? We could sacrifice a few boxes of Chinese to it. There's more'n enough," Murphy chimed in, also smiling widely.

"No, there will be no more Pizza Demons. One was more than enough. Now, give the box here and I'll exorcise the thing for you." Murphy handed her the box, and she forced it into the black garbage bag, holding onto the box for a short a time as possible. "Eeeeew, it's still greasy." She shouldered past Murphy to wash her hand in the sink.

The dark-haired man chuckled. "Well, that ends that question. Chinese it is."

"Feelin' any better?" Connor asked Laura from the doorway.

She turned around, thinking carefully. Then a bright smile broke across her face. "Yeah."

~^|*|^~/\~^|*|^~

And I will hold on hope,

And I won't let you choke

On the noose around your neck

And I'll find strength in pain

And I will change my ways

I'll know my name as it's called again.

~^|*|^~/\~^|*|^~


End file.
